


cabin pressure

by patriciaselina



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nonsense, suitcase travelling, we're going to australia he says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight is streaming in the spaces in between Rin's silhouette and the doorframe, and with that and the too-wide grin on Rin's face everything just seems too glaringly bright to be real.</p><p>Haru wordlessly swears that if this is what a hangover feels like, he's never ever going to drink a drop of anything alcoholic in his life.</p><p>(Crack!fic - Haru and Rin go to the airport. Things happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Water Day, everyone. Just in case you'd ever think otherwise - this fic makes exactly 0% sense.

_“You wanna fly, you got to give up the shit that weighs you down.”_

_― Toni Morrison, Song of Solomon_

* * *

* * *

 

Sunlight is streaming in the spaces in between Rin's silhouette and the doorframe, and with that and the too-wide grin on Rin's face everything just seems too glaringly bright to be real.

Haru wordlessly swears that if this is what a hangover feels like, he's never _ever_ going to drink a drop of anything alcoholic in his life.

"Yo, Haru."

Why do his friends have to have such bright, colorful hair and eye colors? Rin's just so red red _red_ everywhere and it hurts, it really hurts, especially for the eyes of someone who had just spent the last few hours cooped up in the dark. Luckily Rin's wearing one of his tamer ensembles - dark colors, simple lines - because if he had been wearing tiger-striped or leopard-printed anything right now Haru would've throttled him into next year before all the garishness eventually blinds him.

Yamazaki would have probably had his head on a platter, if he did that. Oh well. Better that than a life spent seeing Rin in hot pink tiger striped jackets.

What he would've given to have _Rei_ at his doorstep instead - red frames, though, _ouch_ , but he has dark cool blue hair that all but make up for it. Like water. _Water_ , his beloved. Easier on Haru's still-sleepy eyes.

Actually, Haru thinks it'd be better if he opened the door and saw Makoto...

Crap, Makoto. Right. _Makoto_ , his best friend, who's going to Tokyo for uni, apparently.

He didn't even propose to Haru yet.

 _Rude_.

"Hey, Haru, are you even listening to me?" Rin speaks up, looking at his friend with completely genuine irritation. Haru doesn't get how this is his fault - it's _Rin's_ fault, for letting that rucksack hang from only two of his fingers, just because that was how the cool guys carried their bags in _shoujo_ manga. "...whatever. Get ready, Haru, we're going out."

Rin huffs, turns dramatically on the heel of his foot - _again_ with the _shoujo_ anime clichés, Gou _seriously_ needs to stop supplying him with new reading material.

"Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

 _No, Rin_ , Haru thinks, because in that outfit Rin could end up going anywhere, probably even rob a bank with that dark outfit and suspiciously heavy rucksack. Which Haru does not wanna go out for because 1.) robbing banks is boring and if he's gotta do something illegal he'd do something illegal AND fun like smuggle himself into a dolphin pool instead, and 2.) Haru is not going out of this house until the time that Makoto shows up on his doorstep on one knee with a ring box.

"We're going to Australia!" Rin says, looking back, again with that shoujo manga smile of his. Haru wouldn't be surprised if cherry blossom petals suddenly begin whirling around his too-bright friend and his too-shiny smile.

Glasses. Large glasses, with dark lenses. Yes. If Haru's gonna spend today with Rin, of all people, he's gonna need those if he doesn't wanna get all nauseous.

And another thing.

Haru looks at Rin, and says, completely seriously:

"I don't have a passport."

The answering scream Rin has for that could probably have enough frustration in it to power a dozen Tokyo skyscrapers. _And_ a medium-sized fast food franchise.

* * *

After a hurried impromptu bout of spring cleaning - where Rin intimately gets to know Haru's old socks, the second stash of waterfall magazines in the corner of his dresser, and too many stolen shots of Makoto than should be legally possessed ("Haru, you don't even bring your phone anywhere, how the _hell_ did you take a pic of Mako in the lockers - you know what, never mind") - Rin finally gets Haru to leave his house with an almost-forgotten passport, an extra bag full of canned mackerel, and a promise:

"Makoto will be there, you'll see."

"Good," Haru murmurs, lips pursed and face trying its best to look cool and impassive, voice trying to sound anything else other than desperately relieved. He seems to fail at this, though, because Rin takes one look at his face and just... _laughs_.

"Good _Lord_ , Haru. Trouble in paradise, I take it?"

"None of your business." Haru frowns, and actually ends up growling annoyedly when Rin snakes an arm around his shoulder, his stomach still sore from laughing.

"Nah, bro. Unfortunately for all of us, you're my friends, so that means you're gonna have to kiss and make up, pronto, if it's the last thing I do."

Rin's _always_ been an annoying kind of romantic.

"It's your fault he got mad at me, you know."

"Huh? _My_ fault?"

"Your _dream_ stuff and everything, he's started to talk to me about that too. _Ugh_." Haru has his head in his hands, as if shaking away some bad memory. And he was. Makoto had looked so _sad_...which he shouldn't be! Did he really not _get it_?

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't need to find a dream - I already have one."

"Whoa. Really?" Rin decides to gleefully forget about complaining that Haru never actually didn't tell them anything in actual spoken word language. How the hell was he supposed to be decipher Haru's dream - whatever it was - from some scattered gestures and what seemed to be a poolside epiphany? Rin decides to set this all aside for now, in favor of finding out what this dream actually is. If he doesn't, Sousuke might be right and his curiosity might kill him, despite his not being a cat. "Tell me about it!"

"Yes. It's -"

"And by the way, growing up to be a merman and lounging around in a pool all day with Mako at your side being the flawless shirtless merman boyfriend doesn't count. As the kind of dream we're talking about, I mean."

"..."

"...wait. _Seriously_!?"

"Don't hate on my dream just because it's a better one than yours, Rin. You're not Makoto. Green is _not_ a good color on you."

* * *

"Look, there's actually a reason we're going to Australia, okay?"

" _Oh_." Of course. Bully him for thinking Rin was taking a page out of Nagisa's book and was just spontaneously inviting him on an overseas trip to have fun and glare at kangaroos. Of course this is Rin, who does everything for a reason, and if this has something to do with professional swimming _again_ Haru swears he really will throttle him into next week, Sousuke Yamazaki be damned -

"Okay. So. You and Mako and me and Sousuke. Double date."

\- _what_?

"I know the stress is getting to your head, and seeing us all look like we know where we're going can be a total bummer, so we're gonna go for a change of scenery. Rei says it's relaxing. Might do us some good."

"Rin."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Are you some kind of lost crown prince?"

"Ha. Yeah, I know I look totally hot and princey, Haru, but I assure you, I am exactly 0% actual royalty."

"Secret entrepreneur, then. _Yakuza heir._ "

"Why are you asking me this, Haru?"

"Because the last time I asked Makoto if he could bring me to the Taj Mahal he said that he _couldn't_ and that plane tickets were _expensive_."

"...why would you wanna go to the  _Taj Mahal_ , anyway?"

"...'ool."

"What?"

"...guh. _Pool._ "

"Haru, you can't actually  _swim_ there, yanno." Rin sighs. "Whatever. Let's go see Sou and Mako now. That  _might_ make you feel better."  _I know it'll make **me** feel_ better, Rin thinks, stealing glances at Haru and the mackerel  _dakimakura_ he'd somehow slung over his shoulder from Iwatobi to the airport without so much as a sliver of embarrassment in his face. (Rin had to be doubly embarrassed instead, to make up for it.)

Why oh _why_ did Rin  _ever_ think that being friends with Haru was a good idea.

He blames Haru's front crawl.

"Where are they, then? And where did you get the  _money_ to buy  _four_ plane tickets -  _Rin,_ if you sold any organs, I don't care, but Makoto won't be happy -"

"Eugh, Haru, you're  _gross_. First off, a friend of mine sent me two tickets."

"So the other two-"

"Secondly, we're only using two tickets anyway."

"But you said that Makoto - and Yamazaki -"

The smile that suddenly blooms on Rin's face like some rare poisonous flower should be a scary thing,  _would_ still be a scary thing, if Haru hadn't already been so used to seeing it on him. "There are  _two large suitcases_ at our feet."

Haru looks at Rin, to the suitcases, back to Rin, and still doesn't get it.

"Go on, go on. Take a look."

The first suitcase is a nice pearl blue, and it's empty, and Haru has no idea what point Rin's supposed to be making here, not until he unzips the second, bright red one, and sees -

_"Guhh!"_

"Good morning to you too, Nanase."

"Rin, what did you - _how did you_ \- _Yamazaki_ \- in the  _suitcase????_ "

"My plan is _foolproof_ , Haru." Rin huffs, his hands on his hips, disregarding the muffled laughter from the red suitcase that reminds him of what Sousuke's opinion for that pose of his actually was ("You look like a three-year-old little girl throwing a tantrum,  _Rin-chan_."), and pulling Haru closer. "So here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Makoto is at the lobby of the airport when they arrive, and as they walk closer Rin gives Haru a half-shoulder-pat, half-shove gesture that's supposed to be vaguely reassuring and ends up making him choke on his mineral water.

"Don't mess it up. We're gonna be waiting for you over there."

Rin saunters off nearer to the airport's glass doors, with a certain swagger to his walk that has somehow been hampered by the fact that he is toting seventy-odd kilos of butterfly swimmer muscle in his gaudy luggage.

If Yamazaki and Rin were sharing luggage space in Rin's oversized backpack, and Haru had seen the almost obscene amount of grooming supplies Rin managed to repack into little plastic bottles - did they even get to bring any clothes?

But first. Makoto's here, and he's looking at him. No anger at all, though after Haru's blowup last time he thinks he very well ought to deserve it - just the usual understanding, and a faint trace of regret. Because that's how Makoto is - he's the one who takes it upon himself to feel the tedious emotions Haru doesn't want to assume, and it's just.

Haru didn't need another reason to fall in love with him, but there it is and here we are.

"Makoto."

"Haru, I - I'm really so-"

"Mako _to_." Haru repeats, blinking away something that  _might_ _'ve_ been moisture, _might've_ been water,  _might've_ been the thing Rin's prone to gushing out in barrels, and walks faster - eventually ends up wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist.

"I'm sorry, Makoto," Haru mumbles into Makoto's shirt, feeling his best friend's muscles relax from under his shirt. (Somewhere off in the distance, Rin gags on air, and Sousuke gives him muffled sympathethic noises from within the suitcase.) "I was so stressed, but I shouldn't have - I should have understood you."

"Naa, Haru, you did nothing wrong. It's okay to be stressed sometimes, to be _angry_ , even." Makoto says, leaning his chin on the crown of Haru's head, perfectly settling, as if they were made to be together like this. "What matters is that we get to talk about it after - and that's what you shouldn't do. It's okay to have some time to yourself, but...please don't run off like that again, Haru. We were so worried."

"Mm."

"I - I'm still going to Tokyo, you know." Makoto says, playing with a stray lock of Haru's hair. "You'll be okay with that?"

"Eventually."  _When I get to transfer into your uni and find us an apartment to move into, maybe,_ Haru adds mentally. Probably best  _not_ to spring that on Makoto right now, though. Maybe later. For now...

"Makoto?"

"Yes, Haru?"

Haru pulls away slightly to look into Makoto's eyes, holds his gaze, leans in closer, and says...

" _Sneak into my luggage_."

The startled look Makoto has at that is something that could probably not be properly identified through words. " _Haru!?_ "

"Relax, Makoto, it'll be okay." Haru says, shrugging. He'd  _also_ had the same reaction to Rin earlier, but what can he say, if this swimming thing doesn't go through, Rin could make a pretty good living off selling ice to Eskimos. "Rin had Yamazaki sneak into his luggage too. See?"

In the far corner, Rin gives the couple a jaunty wave, unzips the bright red piece of luggage a bit, and a waving hand emerges from said luggage, too. Haru has to catch Makoto in his hands lest he fall over his own feet in equal amounts of fear and resignation.

* * *

The pearl blue and bright red luggage bags manages to be given the all clear.

This is because Rin gives the security people his biggest, smuggest, most confident,  _I-am-the-captain-of-EVERYTHING-and-you-will-bow-at-my-feet_ smile, pushes up his large shades (in a way that vaguely almost-reminds Haru of Rei), and says,

"We're importing really important modern remakes of Greek sculpture."

It's only then that Haru realizes that Rin had smuggled Yamazaki in wearing nothing but a pair of high-cut briefs. _  
_

What the hell did he just get himself into.

* * *

 

There are people who become friends with the people they travel with. There are people who are friends with the people they travel with.

Then there is Haru, traveling with Rin.

Rin, who had probably gotten drunk off some weird colorful blended fruit soda thing that there is no way, no how, that Haru is gonna ingest in turn. Haru's perfectly fine with his large-sized bottles of mineral water, thank you very much.

"...and that is why, every year, the world celebrates the son of Matsuoka, how he took away the tears of the world..."

Why does he not fall asleep. Or at the very least,  _stop talking_.

It's a good thing there aren't any highly-religious people around them, lest Rin be reprimanded for painting himself as some kind of deity during his vaguely-drunken spiel.

"...and shed them, all by -  _hic!_ \- himself."

"Rin, _no_."

"Haru,  _yes_."

"Rin, your birthday is not a religious holiday, and even if it  _was_ there is  _still_ no reason for me to make you a - what was it? - four-tier birthday cake made out of _steak_."

"You're just annoyed 'cuz no one's making you a four-tier birthday cake made out of _mackerel_."

"No, I'm not." Of course, Haru doesn't need anyone making that for him - Haru could make one of those for himself.

"Then - then you're just annoyed that I'm built like a Greek god and you aren't."

"From what I've seen of those, though, that description sounds like it's better suited for Makoto and your Yamazaki."

"Well, you're annoyed that I  _have_ such a scrumptious Greek god at my side, then."

"Don't care. Have Makoto."

"Look, I didn't want to say this, but my Sousuke can  _totally_ knock Makoto clean out of the park. Seriously. Have you even  _seen_ him?"

"I've seen his hand wave from your suitcase, so yeah."

"You brat, Sousuke is better. Wanna bet on it?"

"You're gonna lose."

* * *

A few rows away, Sousuke has to stop Makoto from standing up to peer at their friends and mess up their entire vague facade.

"I don't get it, Yamazaki-kun," Makoto pouts, as Sousuke pushes him down onto his chair for what has got to be the twentieth time that day. And the plane hasn't even left the runway yet. "Why shouldn't we let them know we're here? Wouldn't Rin be happier when he sees that we're sitting in seats and you know, travelling like  _people_?"

"Look, Tachibana. Momo had this weird-ass vampire movie that had someone being smuggled into a suitcase as some kind of sculpture, and Rin had been all for the idea since then. So I went earlier, asked the security guys to play along." Sousuke says, stretching out on his side of the row and looking nonchalant, for someone who had spent the past few hours cooped up in a suitcase wearing little more than a pair of Speedos. "Besides, if those two thought that we were travelling in those suitcases, Rin might finally agree to a group selfie with me. And your boyfriend would've agreed to let me choose the lunch place this time. I don't care what he thinks, man _cannot_ live on water and mackerel alone. I want  _meat_."

"You really didn't have to, Yamazaki-kun." _I would've told Haru to let you choose the lunch place,_ Makoto thinks, _and I would've took a picture of you and Rin._ Sousuke now knows that Makoto would do those partly because Rin and all their friends were right and he was some kind of angel made flesh, partly because he would do just about  _anything_ if it meant  _not_ having the past hour of security people 'checking' his bare biceps under the guise of admiring the so-called 'modern Greek sculpture'.

"But I do. It's Rin's dream, after all."

"Are you like this when it comes to ALL of Rin's dreams?"

"...hm...well, there was this time that he wanted to be a were-shark? I told him I couldn't do that, so I bought him  _kigurumi_ -"

"Sometimes you have to put your foot down, Yamazaki-kun."

"So says the man who bought Nanase mackerel  _dakimakura_."

"..."

"Don't worry. If he ever asks for mackerel  _kigurumi_ I can give you my contact."

"Yamazaki-kun, I think I finally understand why Rin likes you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I can go with this fic atm. Hope you like it nonetheless!

Four young men, two people on the room listing. Two breakfast buffet tickets on the bedside table, two sets of fluffy white towels.

One bed.

"There is something totally, fundamentally wrong with this," Rin says, as Haru towels off his hair damp from the shower. Rin embraces one of the pillows and fluffs it, throws it at Haru in turn. "Like, seriously. Was it not obvious from the very start that we shouldn’t be sharing a bed, ever?"

When they had entered the hotel lobby Haru had been in Rin’s patented, tested-against-kouhais Iron Claw, with water trailing behind Haru’s footsteps because Rin had barely missed him jumping into another fountain. How the hell does Makoto put up with this.

Oh, right, love.

How dreadful.

"I don’t care," Haru huffs, throwing the pillow back. "What I do care, however, is that you snore too much and mistake everything for your personal teddy bear."

"Tsch, this can’t be, I mean, seriously, it’d probably be fine if there were only two of us - I can push you off the bed in your sleep, easy -"

"Hey."

”- but there are four of us, Haru, four - hey, get the door for me?”

Haru walks across the room to sit at the side of the bed opposite the door, crosses his legs with an uncharacteristically jaunty flourish, and smirks at Rin. “You’re nearer to the door, you get it.”

"Cheater," Rin groans, once more beaning Haru with the fluffy pillow, before going to open the door for a thoroughly frazzled Makoto Tachibana. "Hey, Mako. Welcome to our crib."

"I will never understand what that means," Makoto sighs, locking the door behind him. "Where’s Yamazaki-kun?"

"Give him another five minutes." Rin says, flopping messily down on the bed, displacing Haru from his spot. "His English is better than yours, so we had him go after you."

"Nice to see you care, Rin." Makoto deadpans, pouring himself onto a conveniently-placed couch. The past few minutes on his own had been torture, to say the least - as if the fact that his English was passable at best, laughable at worst wasn’t enough, there was the nagging feeling that people were staring at him, for some reason. Was the fact that he was a lost tourist really that obvious?

Actually: so long as he didn’t open his mouth, it wasn’t really obvious that droopy green-eyed brunet Makoto Tachibana was in any way lost. The thing is, however, it just so happens that he was wearing really nice jeans today.

The skinny kind.

As Makoto bends over to change into the room’s complimentary fuzzy slippers, Haru peruses the merits of said pants. In that regard at least, Rin gives the best gifts, in Haru’s very honorable opinion.

Anyway.

"Of course, though, Mako, you have to understand that Haru has the worst English of us all, and that’s why I can’t leave him behind." Rin says, rolling his eyes at his friend. He cannot believe that he even had to speak in Haru’s behalf when Immigration asked him "purpose of visit?", how is this guy ever gonna pass high school English if he doesn’t goddamned practice it?

"Shut up, Rin."

"Aw, Haru, don’t be like that, you know you love me." Rin drawls, wriggling around in bed like some drunken octopus.

"No, I don’t." Haru deadpans, flicking away Rin’s wayward limbs. "That’s Yamazaki’s job."

===

Speaking of Sousuke.

Makoto ushers Sousuke in the room some twenty minutes after (Rin and Haru had since been busy doing some kind of convoluted hide-and-seek pillow fight), the other man grinning - actually grinning! - with a cluster of small keychains in his one hand, a bunch of plastic bags in the other.

"Sorry," Sousuke says, still grinning that grin that manages to catch Makoto off-guard. Makoto’s never thought he’d seen Sousuke actually honest-to-goodness smile before, in the direction of any non-Rin people, so excuse him for being so surprised. "I got distracted."

"Sure looks like it," Makoto says, smiling back carefully, warily, as one normally would some kind of wild animal. While they did spend the plane ride talking about suitcases (and how much better things were since they weren’t cooped up in them) and their…well, "significant others" (to which Sousuke had laughed and said, "Tachibana, can you not, you can just call Nanase your boyfriend, I sure as hell won’t mind, obviously") something about the guy still reminded Makoto of walking on eggshells.

Which is why the fact that Sousuke’s pressing something into Makoto’s hand even more surprising. It’s a koala keychain, Makoto recognizes dimly, looks like something he once saw in Rin’s Samezuka dorm room. “For me?”

"Yeah. I got ones for Momo and Ai and Gou, and some shark thing for Rin’s secret-not-so-secret collection -"

”- which we do not talk about, by the way, hun,” Rin interjects, partially emerging from his hiding place (the coat closet) to point menacingly at Sousuke.

"Love you too, babe," Sousuke deadpans, looking straight into Rin’s eyes, only turning his attention back to his halted conversation with Makoto when Rin’s face turns scarlet and Haru, who emerges from his hiding spot (the bathroom - did he even try to hide) and mimes gagging on empty air. "But anyway, it’s fine. A friend of Rin’s is a friend of mine, right? Well, you and Ryugazaki, at least. You’re cool."

Unlike Nanase, Sousuke mentally appends, noting to self that he should get in a few ballpen-stabs in the Nanase-koala before giving it to him, or tossing it his direction, whatever works.

Anyway, moving on, he’s gotta get stuff for Ryugazaki too, and his blond boyfriend. The kid was nice, if not a little bit too obsessed with butterflies. And no, just because he swum butterfly doesn’t mean that Sousuke would ever make an attempt to touch that butterfly suit with a ten-foot pole, ever. (So Rin better just give up on that happening.)

"I never thought I’d live to see the day you mentioned Rei’s name and the word ‘cool’ in the same sentence," Rin muses, granting Sousuke with a kiss on the cheek as he draws near, if only to make Haru’s attempts at gagging intensify quadruple-fold.

"Take note that I have not been talking about his fashion sense, however. Especially when the two of you went on that shopping trip…my eyes were never really the same."

"Hey, do not hate on my threads, Sousuke. You know you love me."

"Yes, Rin. I do love you. The sympathy does not, however, extend to your animal print obsession."

Rin gasps, scandalized, the pillow he had been wielding falling from his grasp. “I do not have an animal print obsession!”

In the background, Haru takes a moment out of his fake-gagging to deadpan, “Sounds like something someone with an animal print obsession would say.”

"No one asked you, Haru." Rin snaps, favoring his friend and his friend’s pillow-weapon - the goddamned mackerel dakimakura - a single withering glance. "And that thing is beyond creepy."

"Shut up." Haru says, flopping face-down onto the bed, as Makoto laughs.

===

Their game is temporarily halted by the fact that Sousuke and Rin are cuddling like the lovestruck fools they are, and that Haru is too busy trying not to gag excessively at the sight. So this means that Haru only stops fake-gagging some five minutes after the fact, when Makoto emerges from the shower, wearing nothing but the hotel’s complimentary towel and a distressed look on his face.

Earlier, the shark romantics had been talking about having food delivered. Let them be. This, right here, is Haru’s kind of dinner.

(And if he happens to find himself muttering “Thanks for the meal” under his breath…well. Can anyone blame him?)

"Damnit, Mako, are you serious?" Rin gasps, holding his hands to his eyes in a picture-perfect imitation of a scandalized Victorian woman. "Jesus, bro, think of the children!"

Sousuke rolls his eyes, looks at the suddenly-silent fourth of their party. At this point Sousuke doesn’t know if they have to call in room service to mop up all of Nanase’s freaking drool.

"That’s not the problem, Rin!" Makoto hisses softly, somehow managing to do so without having his voice carry over the non-sound-proof hotel walls, and also managing to gesticulate wildly with his hands without the tiny towel slipping off and giving them a show.

Haru thinks that’s the smaller towel meant to dry off hair, instead of the bigger full-body towel Makoto was suppposed to wrap around his body, but he sure as hell isn’t complaining, no no.

"If your…sordid nakedness…isn’t the problem…" Rin says, peeking at his damp-haired friend from behind the spaces in between his fingers, like children would at their parents kissing (can he not, Sousuke thinks, it’s not as if legskins are the most chaste thing after all) "Then what is?"

"It’s the shower. I think the shower’s broken, it won’t turn on…"

"Haru!" Rin seethes, turning to his water-obsessed friend, rage in his eyes. "What on earth did you do?"

Haru doesn’t answer, however, because the only thing he is doing right now is drinking in the sight of barely-clothed Makoto.

"You’re no damned help at all. Fine. I’ll fix this. Mako…why don’t you sit down…err, wear a bathrobe or something." Rin says, one hand still over his eyes, the other fumbling blindly for the telephone handset (ostensibly - said hand is currently fumbling blindly across Sousuke’s abs) until Sousuke sighs, takes pity on him, and just hands him the headset.

"Hello?" Rin says, in almost-flawless English, turning away from Makoto’s ‘indecent’ attire (in Rin’s defense, he didn’t see Makoto actually wear the bathrobe, his hands too busy covering his eyes and appreciating his best friend’s musculature) "Yeah, we have a problem with the showers…"

==

A few minutes after finds Rin pushing Makoto into the closet, with a childish pout and sweat pooling his brow.

"Damnit, Makoto, just get in already," Rin grunts, "It won’t take that long, you big baby."

"Yeah, I know, Rin, but…it’s so dark! And scary! And and and…"

"Why don’t you just chuck Yamazaki in the closet instead? Would probably do him a world of good."

A rustling of curtains, and then - “Shut it, Nanase.”

"Look at it this way, Haru," Rin says, jauntily cocking his hip and pulling a pose straight out of New York Fashion Week. "If Mako’s finding it hard to fit in here, what makes you think it’d be easier for Sousuke?"

"Well, if Makoto were to be the one behind the curtains then at the very least he’d not be cooped up in the dark. It’s still light outside."

"Good for him, but what about my poor, sweet Sousuke?"

"I don’t give a crap about Yamazaki," Haru deadpans, leading to a tan hand popping out from behind the thick curtains, making an array of obscene hand gestures, ones Haru responds to in kind by putting his hand in the curtains, presumably making the same gestures back.

"Boys," Rin drawls, running a hand through his bangs. "Can you not."


End file.
